


May I Have This Dance?

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie, Slow Dancing, Tuxedos, light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: After finding his way to Alaska, Jesse hears music in his dreams.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Mythbusters for introducing me to Breaking Bad.
> 
> Sorry if I didn’t do the characters justice, I haven’t actually seen a full episode. Just a few clips and a lot of TV Tropes.

He signed everything under the name David White. The house, the car, it all belonged to that name. And that name belonged to Jesse Pinkman.

They saw his scars but didn’t ask questions. When you had facial scars, it meant you were either a dangerous criminal or someone with an emotionally scarring backstory. Jesse fit into both categories.

He pulled into the garage and got out. It felt weird without the smell of meth in the air. It felt weird to have a clean, fresh house with no strings attached.

Jesse passed out on the sofa, the last few days wearing on him. Three minutes and he was out like a light.

An indeterminate time later, he woke up to the sound of music. Jesse instantly tensed, squeezing his eyes shut.  _ Great _ , he thought.  _ Someone’s already here to kill me.  _ But then he realized where he was.

The sofa was now a red velvet thing. The living room was gone, replaced by a wooden ballroom. Jesse was in a tuxedo.

He stood up. The couch disappeared and the lights turned blue. A spotlight hit his face as he blinked. Memories of captivity came rushing back.

Despite the empty stage, string music began to play. Jesse blinked again...and standing in front of him, also in a tux, was Walter White.

His mouth fell open just the tiniest amount. He couldn’t believe it.

It had to be a dream. Yet in that precious moment, Jesse didn’t care.

Walt’s back was to him, his reflection bouncing off a nearby crystal. Jesse slowly walked toward him, arms at his sides. He didn’t want the illusion to pop.

“Mr. White?” Even after five years, that name was still squeaky in his throat. Walt turned around. Setting his shoulders, Jesse smiled shyly. “May I have this dance?”

The man formerly known as Heisenberg nodded. Jesse wrapped his arms around Walt’s neck and swayed them to the music. He suppressed a chuckle.

“I’m a shit dancer.” Walt silently shook his head. Jesse’s face fell. “You can’t talk, can you?” He didn’t get anything in response. “I guess...I guess you’ll just have to listen.

“Things are good. Finally got away from New Mexico.” Jesse spun them, thinking. “Haven’t used the word bitch in a while.” He quietly laughed. “Guess I’ve been in denial.”

Under the lights, he could see Walt’s scars. They were faded, internal, but definitely there. Jesse leaned forward and their foreheads touched. He smiled nervously. Now or never.

“I love you. Or something.” They slowly swayed. Walt pulled him into a hug.

“I love you too.” It was barely there, but just enough for Jesse. He tilted his head up and meshed their mouths together.

He woke up (for real this time) with the kiss still on his lips. And after five years of hell, Jesse Pinkman was finally, truly happy.


End file.
